


Wasteland Monarchy

by speia



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: A LOT of Angst, Angst, F/M, I love Mumu he's precious, Non-Explicit Sex, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, how can i apologize for this?, i cried blood writing this, mentions of past roy/maes, so much angst it's a tragedy, this should be called i woke up at 2am thinking it's a good idea
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-29
Updated: 2017-07-29
Packaged: 2018-12-08 11:09:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,960
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11645349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/speia/pseuds/speia
Summary: He who loved like a dog, with all his heart and soul, his entire being aching for recognition





	Wasteland Monarchy

The sun was down when he had finished to clean the place. So nobody would have problems to empty the rooms if he were to never come back. So he would be smirking at himself if he were to ever come back. The sun was down but he didn’t switch on the light yet, standing by the window and looking at people in the streets. He felt very tired all of a sudden. Tomorrow was already heavy on his shoulders.

_Can you see me, Maes? What do you think of what we’ve done?_

Years had passed since the promised day. Many years. And for him, Roy Mustang, everything went more or less as he had planned. He had become Fuhrer. He had restored democracy. And he was just a simple general now Amestris just elected its first president. The system was still imperfect but it was for the people to perfect it. His job was done, their job was done. And the heroes of Ishval were about to be judged for their crimes. The trial started the day after. There was no way out of it for him, not for the Hero of Ishval, not for a former Fuhrer. Guilty was written all over his self. Yesterday’s hero was today’s war criminal.

_So this is it? Maes, did we… reach our goal?_

There were knocks on the door. He knew it was her before he even opened. Who else could it be? During the past years he had made sure every one of his men left the army. To protect them from such tragic end. But she never left. Of course she didn’t. He cracked a sad smile as he walked to the entrance. He opened the door, she looked tired.

“Good evening, sir.”

“Good evening.”

He had been cashiered from his leader position and was just a general like her now. They were of the same rank. Probably the very first time they were equals somehow. He let her come in. He made her tea. They talked only about little things. Obviously they wanted to avoid the big subject that was poisoning both their minds. He didn’t want to let her go. He even awkwardly took her in his arms when she was about to exit through the door. He didn’t recall having put his arms around her like that. Not since that day under Central city when some ruthless doctor tried to force him into performing human transmutation. Not since that day when he was so afraid she could die. Not since that day he got blind.

“Sir?” Her voice betrayed surprise.

_Don’t leave me alone in the dark._

He wished he had the strength to speak those words. He squeezed her tighter. He was trembling. Pathetic indeed he was. Why would he care? He was nothing now. Just a simple general in a land which had no need for an army anymore. Useless. He could be weak, he was allowed to now. Her hand came to stroke his face gently. As expected of her she was understanding him completely. Even if he couldn’t speak his fears, even if he still didn’t have the courage to put words on his feelings. The Hawkeye was always aiming right.

_Don’t leave me there all alone._

No more words were spoken. They kissed. They just kissed. He was reluctant to do such things. He thought it was cruel to give birth to a relationship that had no future. This wouldn’t have a happy ending. He couldn’t make her go through the same pain he had to experience when Hughes was killed. It was foolish to even think there was hope left for him. She had felt it, his reluctance. She paused for a second before deepening the kiss, a kiss that had nothing to do with the solemn ones he gave to the women he had met during those past years. The kind of kiss the man he once loved gave to him before. A kiss that freed him for any responsibility.

_Don’t worry, Roy. Let it all go. I’ll take care of you from now on._

Hughes’s voice was echoing in his mind. Or perhaps it was hers? He didn’t know, he didn’t want to think about it more. If he did he would cry. What kind of man would he be to cry during their first kiss? It was only when they parted that he realized he was short of breath. He couldn’t look her in the eyes. If he did, he was afraid he’d burst into tears in the following second. The fingers that played with his short hair, that blond head that shined like sun, that look in her eyes… a declaration of love. It was cruel, too cruel. But could he reject feelings that had lingered within him for years?

“It’s okay to cry, Roy.”

Well… if she said his name, how was he supposed to resist?

_I’m sorry._

The second time he was the one to kiss her. A passionate kiss, out of control. They clung onto each other. Their cheeks were wet. He hoped those were his tears only. He hoped she wasn’t crying with him. He would never forgive himself.

_I’m so sorry. I should have told you years ago._

 Conspicuously they headed to his bedroom. That seemed like the only logic thing to do. To abandon oneself in the arms of the other, to let go before descending to hell. He was relieved she was the type of woman to take the lead. That night he didn’t had that kind of strength. Selfishly he wanted to be taken care of. And this was what he got. When she made him lie down on his back. When she undressed him carefully. When she touched and kissed every inch of his body. Slowly, carefully. As if they had all the time in the world. When she welcomed him in her. When she brought them over the edge countless times in the space of such a short night. When she stopped everything as she saw tears in his eyes. When she asked if everything was okay. When she took him against her chest after sex, stroking his hair and back. When she kissed him again and again and again…

_Am I allowed to be that happy? Even for just few hours?_

“Riza…” His voice was hoarse, and it felt somehow weird to say her name so openly. “Don’t die. That’s an order.”

_You must live, no matter what happens to me. You must…_

“You’re not in the position to give me orders anymore, sir.”

He could feel her smile. He couldn’t help smirking as well. Right, he wasn’t her superior. They were now… partners. Would he risk to say lovers? Perhaps not. As if not saying such words would spare her from the pain.

“Then promise me, Riza. Promise me you won’t die.”

There was a moment of awkward silence where he could only hear them breathe.

“I promise.”

Hearing such words relieved him. He managed to get some sleep. He would have never imagined he would need human warmth – her warmth – that much. But he did. He didn’t have any nightmare that night.

 

***

 

The trial went on for days. He didn’t quite understand why. There was no doubt concerning his involvement during the war. He had even pleaded guilty. Were they doubting because of his role in the democracy restoration? They shouldn’t. The country shouldn’t let its war criminals alive if it wanted to move forwards.  When they took him back into the courtyard to hear the verdict he was almost relieved. He was exhausted. He wanted to be done with it.

“The defendant will rise!”

He obeyed. They were all there. The judge, the jury but also his former men, his friends, Hawkeye, Fullmetal, journalists. He avoided their eyes. He knew what he had to do. To accept the verdict. Without any sign of weakness.

“Has the Jury reached a verdict?”

“We have, your Honor. On the grounds for annihilation of the Ishval nation, we found the defendant guilty.”

Murmurs were spreading in the room. He sighed. This was what he expected. Punishment for his crimes. Finally. The hero cross had been too much to bear. He was finally acknowledged a criminal, he was finally going to be punished for it. His conscience would be unburdened. Yesterday’s hero, today’s dangerous human weapon.

“Silence! Silence!” The judge yelled and the room went silent again. “This court condemns the defendant to death penalty. You will receive a military funeral ceremony in recognition of your recent engagement towards the new regime.”

_Thank you._

He just bowed. The court was dismissed and he was brought back to the prison cell they had kept him in during the entire trial. Never answering to any question from the press. He had been judged. That was as simple as that. Before execution day several persons went to see him to bid him farewell. Gracia and Elysia cried. So did Armstrong. Fullmetal yelled at him, asking him how he could think the world would be a better place without him. Falman, Havoc, Breda and Fuery gave him news of their families. Hawkeye explained him how she had been given a prison sentence and reiterated her promise not to die. He listened to her as she fought back him and gave her a proper thanks.

_Maes, is it how it ends? Like that?_

The execution was public for he was a public figure. But he was relieved he saw no known face in the crowd. Perhaps they were watching him for afar, he was pretty sure at least one of them was watching him from afar. If they gave her authorization to attend the execution they had the decency not to show up before him. He had to remain strong and fierce, he had to die like the ruler he once was. When they offered to cover his eyes he politely refused. He once was blind. Nothing had scared him more than not being able to see from where the danger was coming. He heard a man speak. Probably saying out loud his crimes. He came back to his senses when everything went silent.

“Any last words?” The tone in the man’s voice meant he had to repeat himself.

_Last words, uh?_

He had thought about those for so long. He cleared his throat.

“People of Ishval, I know my death can’t repay the lives I’ve taken. I hope at least you’ll be able to mourn your dead now. People of Amestris, I’ve faith in you. My mind is at peace because I know. I know you’ll keep building a brighter future. People of Amestris, I leave this country to you. Please make sure to work together.”

He smiled. He could hear people in the crowd crying. His speech had been solemn. He was once the Fuhrer. People remembered that. He wouldn’t die here as the man called Roy. He would die here as the former Hero of Ishval. As the General Mustang who once ruled the Amestrians. He heard the familiar noises of guns.

“Take aim!”

This country needed him dead to move forwards. He knew with him still alive the Ishvals wouldn’t take part in Amestris new government. With him dead he truly hoped there would be no more segregation or racism.

_Idealistic until the very end, am I not?_

And Hawkeye had been kept alive. She wouldn’t let his death be vain. Not her. Now it was time for him to have faith in his people. He looked up to the sky. The sun shined bright. There were no clouds.

_Maes, I’m coming home._

He couldn’t help smirking at the irony of the last word he ever heard.

“Fire!”


End file.
